


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] The Night

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Tsukishima remembers about the time he tried to break up with Kuroo.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] The Night

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Insecurities

Every now and then, Tsukishima wakes up to tear-filled eyes and a clenching heart in the middle of the night too dark to see without his glasses to run his hands across the blanket in search of Kuroo. But then he’ll find his hand. And even as Tsukishima loses himself in the dark again, he remembers Kuroo. Remembers that face with eyes like warm honey, skin like stardust covered by a stream of midnight, and lips soft like sleep Tsukishima can’t help but fall deep into. Remembers Kuroo’s lingering touch like velvet as he caressed him. Remembers that Kuroo loves him.

Tsukishima tried breaking up with Kuroo once. He had drunken too much at the bar, thought too much before he found Kuroo’s arms, and then he said too much. Like how Kuroo couldn’t have much with Tsukishima, couldn’t have a proper family, couldn’t have kids, couldn’t have a cute girl who wasn’t his height. He threw words he didn’t mean, saying that Kuroo would be better off without him, that they should just break it off now before it was too late.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Kuroo asked, and Tsukishima was too drunk to remember if his tone was angry, or sad, or if there was any emotion in it at all. He only heard the words before his knees fell to the tiled floor of Kuroo’s apartment and cried.

“You gave me so much, Kuroo,” he muffled in his hands, resisting, hitting and pushing when Kuroo pulled him to his chest. “You gave me too much, and I, I can’t even give you anything.”

“I’m not asking for any of those things, Tsukki,” Kuroo coaxed, kissing his sweaty hair as he lifted Tsukishima off the floor and carried him to bed. “I’m only asking for you.”

Kuroo’s bed felt exceptionally soft and big that night as Kuroo lay Tsukishima on the mattress and undressed him. His kisses were so tender on Tsukishima’s vulnerable body, trying to seal every hole Tsukishima punctured into himself, Tsukishima thought his soul would shatter. Kuroo showered him with wet, loving kisses, leaving marks on his neck, chest, belly, and inner thighs to remind him how much he loved him. 

“I love you, Kei,” Kuroo repeated with each kiss. His face was drenched in sweat, hair like wet brushes painting Tsukishima’s skin as he closed his eyes to feel only Kuroo. “I have a heart that’s meant to love only you.”

The words hung in the air like smoke as Kuroo’s lips retraced his, erasing his heart of all the insecurities, and filled it with love instead.

“Do you…not love me?” Kuroo asked, caressing Tsukishima’s face, kissing his eyelashes. Tsukishima opened his eyes at the question. He hadn’t noticed because of the sweat, but Kuroo was crying. Eyes clouded like a storm as the tears rained down on Tsukishima.

He stroked Kuroo’s face, feeling the heavy in him wash away. He wiped the tears. “I love you, Kuroo.”

That night their bodies melded together, as it hadn’t before, filling one another up as their fingers laced and legs tangled, with their hearts skipping too many beats, their breath clogging too often in their lungs, and a golden light radiated down their spines with every touch, every thrust. They stayed together until all their insecurities were exhausted, until their tears dried, until words couldn’t form anymore, and all that was left was love.

“Kei,” Kuroo slurs sluggishly as he turns around, arms wide open. “Sleep.”

Tsukishima curls back into Kuroo’s arms, welcoming the warmth as it eases his heart and fills him up.

“I love you, Kei,” Kuroo murmurs into Tsukishima’s hair.

“I know.” Tsukishima wraps his arms around Kuroo’s waist. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like these to fighting, so I toned it down because I think I deserve their loving.


End file.
